Elonwry
History Elonwry was born in another world having been a carefree pixie living in the wilds with her many brothers and sisters. However, he world was changed when she was captured by bandits who sold her off over a noble lord who simply had an interest in the tiny women. Kept against her will, Elonwry grew somewhat spiteful, and when the lords little boy got a hold of the pixie, she was finally given a reason to truly despise children... Grounded forever, the pixie would no longer return to the sky with her kin. After more months of this tortorous life the pixie escape and found shelter in the city. She came to make a tiny hide out by the guards training ground and would watch them train, imitating them. As she did, she learned how to use this to protect herself from all sorts of threats, especially larger ones. She came to learn these guards were called Hell Knights and found herself enjoying the practicality of their fighting styles. Once she had finally left the city, she made her way with her newly learned skills, the old whimsical child replaced by a hardened tiny patient warrior. Appearance Elonwry stands as a proud 9 inches, short even by some pixie standards. Despite this, she still holds a stoic pose whenever she can and knows how to use her size to her advantage. Her dirty blonde hair kept short from tradition ((Having longer hair getting caught never helped a pixie) and usually wears her Rosewood Armor. Her blue eyes may be hard to notice due to her size, but her figure is less so hard to notice. With C cup breasts and fine hips, she'd be what many men would call a catch if she were scaled to a person's size. Personality Elonwry practices patience in what she does. She has grown to despise slavery and openly wishes to protect people from bandits and slavers. She is stoic and eager for action. She is typically very patient with other people not understanding her as a Pixie, but refuses to be insulted because of it. She will try to correct people repeatedly until she simply dismisses them as an ignorant fool and refuses to speak further with anything but her weapons. That said, she has no sorrow if an idiot dies, believing it as nature taking it course. Loves Flowers, Parrots, doing good. She also loves Wine, berries, fruits, and other sweet foods. Hates Bigotry, Velvet, being picked up against her will, being smushed into peoples cleavage, jokes about her fitting like a condom. Fears Being ever made a slave again. Dying. Being unable to save someone she wishes to protect. Friends Its questionable who she truly see's as friends at this time. She does seem to like a girl named Flint who helped get her wine bottles at the Electric Owlbear. She also holds the members of the Ivory Company mostly as friends, exempting the necromancers whom she just doesn't agree with. Family None that she speaks of. Enemies Those who would do evil in front of her. Ambitions Become a famed hero. Category:Character